


Stick Out (ChikaRiko Telephone Game 2018)

by yoharoobies



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoharoobies/pseuds/yoharoobies
Summary: Riko invites Chika to come to a party with her, but things go awry pretty quickly.





	Stick Out (ChikaRiko Telephone Game 2018)

Chika looked over herself over in the mirror for the umpteenth time. She’d been looking forward to this party for the last few weeks ever since Riko had asked her to accompany her.

_ It’s going to be really fun. I want to share this experience with you. _

Riko’s words echoed in her mind as Chika did some last-minute touch-ups to her attire for the evening.

_ I’m going to make this night the best one ever for us! _ Chika thought to herself.

After much deliberation, the orange-haired girl finally was ready to step outside and pick up her date.

* * *

 

 

“Chika-chan… what is that?”

Riko stared in absolute awe of what was before her. She hadn’t expected her friend to put together a massive cosplay for their outing.

“Do you like it? I bet it’s going to be a big hit at the party!

The redhead hid her face in her hands, clearly trying to hide her amusement.

“Chika… I don’t suppose you thought this was a...  _ costume _ party, did you?”

“Whaaaat?!!? Why wouldn’t a party have costumes?”

Riko burst into laughter, with Chika quickly becoming crestfallen.

“I spent so long getting this ready too… Dang it… I’m sorry Riko-chan…”

Riko quickly stopped laughing and came closer to comfort her girlfriend.

“Chika, don’t worry about it. I’m flattered you went out of the way to put together that costume for tonight. I had no idea you’d take this so seriously, haha.”

The two girls chuckled with each other for a few seconds and shared a hug.

“You need to put on something more reasonable though. You’ll stick out like a sore thumb.”

“Aww come on babe!”

* * *

 

 

After getting Chika’s attire sorted out, the two girls made their way to the party. As they approached the entrance the bouncer, he stopped them.

“What’s the problem sir?” Chika enquired.

“We don’t have anything on us.” Riko added. The bouncer looked serious.

“That’s the problem. This is a costume party. Only people with costumes can come in.”

The two girls turned and stared at each other.

* * *

 

 

“I’m sorry about all this Chika-chan. I should have-”   


“No. Don’t be like that, Riko-chan. This wasn’t your fault.”

“But what do we do now? We’ve been looking forward to this for so long…”

“You know what, we could go and have a nice night out. Just the two of us. We’ll stick out like sore thumbs together.”

Riko smiled, and the two girls embraced each other.

“Thank you, Chika-chan.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first work for the Telephone Game, and my prompt was something along the lines of "trying to blend in and failing." If you couldn't tell, I failed spectacularly at making anything cohesive out of it, but luckily the rest of the people playing along managed to pick up the pieces of this disaster and make some great fics and artworks, so I guess I'm not too disappointed by this in the end, haha.


End file.
